


Fallings and Findings

by narvaeztrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angel!Gavin, Dark God!Ryan, M/M, Slow Build, Spooky AU, demon!michael, hellhound!jeremy, some characters might be a lil ooc, storm spirit!ray, vampire!geoff, wendigo!jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narvaeztrash/pseuds/narvaeztrash
Summary: the fall was worth itfor what i found.





	

Gavin was falling.  
He couldn't remember what he'd done to deserve this - his mind went blank the second he realised there was nothing beneath his feet. He let out a small, strangled scream, thrashing about for something, anything, to grab onto it.  
But there was nothing.  
In that moment he realised this was it: He was going to die. He felt hot tears form in his eyes as he curled his wings around him, bracing for impact. Large tongue of fire licked around his falling body, scorching his arms and back. The ends of his pristine white wings were singed charcoal-black from the inferno, and his clothing was covered in a thick layer of ash.  
It felt like hours before Gavin made contact with anything. The angel hit a large oak tree, opening his mouth as if to scream as he tried to grasp something to pull himself up. No sound came out; no branch saved him from his fall. The trees certainly slowed the boy down, but he was still falling. Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears slip down his face as he hit the ground, fire and ash flying up into the air around him.  
Then, there was nothing.  
✩  
The scent of burning filled the air, distracting the small storm spirit. Ray looked up to the sight of falling trees and fire stretching into the sky.  
"Fuck, what the fuck?" the boy murmurs to himself, flitting towards the falling trees. Landing a fair distance away, Ray tentatively edges towards the first flickers of bright, harsh fire. He frowns as he approaches, the blazing heat warming his face.  
"No fucking way..." he mutters as he comes face to face with a large crater. Within it laid a small blond boy, completely black from the ash and embers.  
Ray hopped down into the crater gracefully, sucking his cheeks in as he slowly moved towards the poor boy. The closer he got, the more dire Ray realised the situation was - he was badly burnt, covered in small cuts and bruises, and a thick layer of debris from the fire covered his body. Somehow, miraculously, the boy was still breathing however, and he took this as a sign to kneel beside him.  
"Hey. Are you...well, clearly, you're not okay, but are you...able to speak?" Ray murmured, gently shaking the boy. He looked up, open big, vivid  
green eyes and staring up at Ray.  
"I...I don't know..." the boy croaked, followed by a series of choking coughs. Ray's eyes widened and he helped the boy to sit up, frowning slightly.  
"Are you sure you're alright? You sound like you're gonna fucking die."  
"I...I don't know...everything hurts." the blond replied, his voice shaking. Ray hushed him, biting his lip.  
"I'll take you back to my home. I can fix you up properly there - or at least get someone who knows how to."  
"No...it is fine, I just need to recover..."  
"Yeah, and you're not gonna recover in the middle of nowhere with nothing to keep you alive, are you?" Ray pointed out, carefully pulling the boy to his feet. "What's your name?"  
"G-Gavin. I am an angel, from Heaven."  
"Angel? Where are your wings?"  
"My- my wings? They- they are on my back are they not?" Gavin turned, frantically grasping at his back and clutching thin air. "How is this possible?" He wailed, panic filling his eyes.  
"I, uh, don't know. You're the first angel I've ever met, believe it or not." Ray grabbed the blond's shaking hands, holding them steady. "Hey, calm down. I'll bring you back home with me, and we can sort this all out there. You need to rest after this. You fell pretty damn hard."  
**"Do not even _think_ of bringing that creature back to our home, Ray."** A angry voice yelled in the back of Ray's mind, causing him to wince slightly.  
"Ryan, he needs help!" Ray exclaimed, his temper flaring a little. Gavin frowned, tilting his head to one side confusion.  
**"I am warning you, Ray, do not bring him anywhere near our home."** The voice repeated, anger still clear as day in it.  
"Fuck you. I'll do whatever the hell I please." Ray retorted, smiling apologetically at Gavin. "Sorry, Gav, my asshole boyfriend doesn't believe in privacy. He's telling me not to bring you with me, so don't be surprised if he's kinda horrid to you. He can't help it." With that, Ray turned his back and began to head out of the crater in a different direction. He paused, looking over his shoulder at Gavin. "You just gonna stand there, or you coming with?" Gavin nodded quickly, running up behind him.  
"Sorry. I am just a little shocked. It is very different to Heaven here." The blond murmured apologetically, falling into step beside Ray. "Why does your boyfriend not like me? He has never met me before."  
"He's...judgemental."  
**"You are trying my patience, small one."**  
"Kill yourself." Ray muttered, whipping his head around at Gavin's sudden gasp.  
"Do not say that! It is very mean!" the angel scolded, frowning.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, forget you were all praise-to-God and that shit. I'll try and watch myself. No promises though."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Eh, nothing. Don't fuss about it."  
"What...what was your name? You never told me."  
"Ray."  
✩  
Hours passed as the two made their way through the large forest, talking and joking as Ray leads Gavin towards the dark castle looming on the horizon.  
"Does your boyfriend not think his castle is a little...ominous?" Gavin questioned, staring dubiously at the towering castle.  
"Eh, style choice. He's edgy like that." Ray shrugged casually, glancing briefly behind him at the blond.  
**"Ray, if you bring that angel to our home, I will teleport you again. For the fifth time this week."**  
"Are you kidding me? Not again..." Ray whined, frowning deeply as he lands beside Gavin. "It's such a waste of my fucking time, Rye..."  
**"Too bad. You deserve it."**  
"How...how does Ryan talk to you like that?" Gavin murmured quietly, tilting his head to one side.  
"Telepathy. Except I, uh, I'm not exactly telepathic. I'm tryna learn, ya know?"  
"That's possible?"  
**"It really isn't, Ray, you are just too stubborn to give up."**  
"I'll figure out a way." Ray muttered determinedly, narrowing his eyes.  
**"Watch out, my love, you have some company."** Ray turned slowly, smiling sweetly at the man.  
"Hello there. Can I help you?"  
"That. What your friend did there. That's cheating. No." The man retorted, almost invisible amid the dense trees. His bright red eyes stood out against the dark night sky, narrowed slightly in irritation. Gavin shrunk back slightly, lowering his head in fear.  
"Oh, Dark God Ryan? Sorry, he's like that."  
**"Tell that irritating vampire he can bite me. I'm a God. There are no rules when it comes."**  
"Ryan says suck his dick, he's a God, there's only one winner." Ray smiled wider, eyes narrowed slightly in amusement.  
"How big is his dick, and how much will he pay me to suck it?" the vampire smirked, stifling his laugh at Ray's sudden change in demeanour. The smaller boy let out a hollow laugh, his expression still hard.  
"His dick is huge, and he's mine. Sorry to disappoint." Ray snapped, relaxing slightly as a red rose appeared behind his ear.  
**"Mine."** Ryan murmured quietly, causing Ray to smile softly.  
"Get a room, idiots." The vampire complained, eyeing Gavin with a hungry glint in his eyes.  
"You really think I'm dumb enough to leave an angel with a vampire? Dude, you'd have him dead in seconds." Gavin shrunk back further, fear clear in his vivid green eyes. "Hey, don't look so scared. He ain't hurting you. I won't allow it." Ray smiled, draping his arm around Gavin's shoulders.  
"Oh, but angel blood is so new and pure..." Gavin let out a startled squawk, backing away from the smiling vampire. He flashed his fangs at the angel, chuckling quietly. "Don't look so afraid, little one. I would not bother trying to hurt you. I do not wish to provoke your little companion's. Storm spirits are rather angry beings, you know." Ray scowled, clenching his fists. "Do not look so angry, little storm spirit. I won't hurt your friend."  
"So, Mr. Cullen, what can we call you? Or would you prefer Edward?"  
"I am Geoff. Pleasure to meet you." the vampire replied cooly, ignoring Ray's laughing. "Frankly, that was a terrible joke. "  
"Sorry hardman. I'm Ray, and this is Gavin."  
"We're going back to Ray's home! You should come with us, Geoff." Gavin perked up, smiling at the taller man.  
"I suppose I may. Are you going, sweet?" Geoff gently lifted Gavin's head, flashing his fangs as his lips curled into a sly smile.  
"Y-Yes..."  
"Very well. I suppose I could come with you." the dark-haired vampire replied, releasing Gavin's face from his grip. Ray scowled, rolling his eyes. "Something the matter, small one?"  
"Just you and your dramatics. Let's just fucking go, okay? I'm tired." the spirit snapped, his eyes brightening in annoyance. The vampire merely laughed as Ray turned on his heel, leading the pair back to his home.  
"You're one to talk about dramatics, Ray. I've seen your kind angry before, and they'd give any actor a run for their money." Ray's scowl deepened at Geoff's words, eliciting a quiet giggle from Gavin.  
"Don't do that, Ray, it ruins your beautiful face!" the angel chirped, his easygoing confidence returning after his ordeal with Geoff.  
"Whatever."  
"I am serious!"  
"Don't waste your breath, Gavin. He's a lost cause."  
"Fuckin' vampires."  
✩  
Dawn was breaking when the trio finally began to come into the darker land surrounding the castle. The forest seemed to grow more dense and ominous here; the grass a darker shade of green; the horizon steel-grey. Gavin shivered beside Geoff, the icy air biting at his bare arms and legs. Ray perked up slightly, the impressive aura of his lover spurring him on towards his home.  
"What is that awful smell?" Gavin asked, his voice cutting through the silence. Geoff paused, stiffening slightly.  
"Blood. Mortal blood."  
"Mortals? In this region? I doubt that." Ray muttered, stopping briefly to smell the air. "I can't even smell anything."  
"That does not mean nobody else can, little one. There is mortal blood in the area - quite fresh, if I am not wrong. Maybe we shall find ourselves a snack, hm?" Geoff laughed at the looks of disgust on the smaller boys' faces, veering off the path towards the bushes. "I wonder where it is..."  
"I could be sleeping right now."  
"Is that...is that a mortal?" the startled cry came from Gavin, who stumbled back, tripping over a root. The duo tentatively moved towards where Gavin had been looking, a flicker of worry crossing Ray's expression. The two were greeted with the sight of a torn up human corpse, cracked bones littered closely around the body. Blood soaked the dark grass, turning it a murky red.  
"Who the hell are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry this has been so heavy on character meeting and dialogue! things will pick up tho


End file.
